


Side Effects

by SammiB



Series: Side Effects [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no magic bullet when it comes to medication."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

Mickey was in deep sleep but not deep enough to feel the bed dip and rise when Ian got up. Rain hit the only window in the room violently and Mickey cracked his eyes open.  
  
He assumed that Ian was going to the bathroom but when he heard footsteps on the stairs he changed his mind to Ian being hungry or having a bad case of cotton mouth.  
  
That's what the meds did to him. Made him extremely hungry, thirsty, and sleepy. After Ian's paranoia, him thinking that MPs were after him and almost taking off Debbie's head with a baseball bat, they went to the clinic to get him back on his meds.  
  
When Ian took too long to come back to bed Mickey finally got up to check on him. He checked his phone.  
  
3:50 A.M.  
  
He shook away the sleepiness and went down the stairs that led to the kitchen. All the lights were on, the fridge door wide open; but no sign of Ian. Mickey rushed into the living room to see nothing but piece-of-garbage Frank on the couch, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Panic started to fill Mickey's head. The same feeling he felt when Ian ran away with Yevgeny. He went up the stairs to check if he had simultaneously gone back up when he came down. But there was nothing but an empty bed.  Mickey felt like he should wake up Fiona, he had tried to handle Ian on his own before and failed.  He reached for his phone on he dresser and dials Ian.  
  
"Shit." Mickey curses as he notices Ian's phone illuminating the floor. Mickey pulls back the blind of the window as thunder shakes the house and lightning scorches threw the sky.  
  
Through the foggy window Mickey sees a figures tabling in the back yard. Mickey races down the stairs once again and through the back door.  
  
The rain feels like drops of liquid nitrogen as Mickey rushes to Ian's side.  
  
"Ian!" Mickey yells as he battles with roaring wind and rain. Ian doesn't budge. Mickey's calls are relentless as the rough winds push him back.  
  
Finally Mickey reaches Ian and pulls him towards him by the shoulder. Ian's eyes are closed as his hair sticks to his head.  
  
"Ian!" Mickey shakes him furiously. His eyes don't open and Mickey balls his right hand into a fist and punches Ian across the face. "Wake the fuck up!" Ian falls to the ground and Mickey wonders if doing that was a bad idea.  
  
"Mickey?" Ian mutters as he kneels beside his body. He shuts his eyes to keep from rain getting in.  
  
"You okay?" Mickey asks, his arms reach to pull Ian to his feet. Ian's eyes roll to the back of his head and he falters. Mickey catches Ian and carries him over his shoulder. "I got you." He assures his lover as he climbs the stairs back to the house.  
  
Mickey grabs a towel and dries Ian's unconscious body then himself. He settles Ian into bed and lies down next to him. He cradles his fragile boyfriend and watches as he sleeps peacefully. He knows it's all an act for the mad circus going on inside his head.  
  


* * *

  
  
Mickey climbs down the stairs the next morning feeling like death.  
  
"Hey." Fiona smiles at him. "You hungry? I made pancakes." She says as she slides the fresh made pancakes from the pan to a plate. Mickey responds with a deep congested cough.  
  
"Jesus, Mickey. You look like-" Fiona started with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Shit. I know." He croaks through a sore throat as he sits down to consume his pancakes. Minutes later Ian stumbles down the stairs, bags hang low under his puffy, irritated eyes.  
  
"You're up." Fiona smiles cheerfully as she watches her brother stalk towards the table. Fiona catches something at the corner of her little brother's mouth. A bruise.  
  
"What the fuck?"She grabs her brother by the cheek and states at the damage. Her eyes immediately fall on Mickey. "Did you do this?"  
  
Mickey glances at the red mark at the corner of Ian's mouth and lies.  
  
"No." Fiona feeling flustered and overwhelmed grabs her bag and heads out the door.  
  
"Um, I gotta get to work. There's food in the fridge. Ian." She goes and kisses Ian's head. "Have a good day. If anything, call me." She stressed as she headed out the door.  
  
The house was quiet and Mickey couldn't stop looking at Ian.  
  
"Do you remember last night?" Mickey asked as he put his plate in the sink.  
  
"No. Why? What happened?" Ian asked.  
  
"For one you slept walked into the backyard." Mickey coughed. "During a thunderstorm." Ian swallowed and put down his fork.  
  
"Mickey-"  
  
"I found you out there in the rain, barefoot. You had no clue where you were."  
  
"Mickey, it's the meds. It's a sides effect."  
  
Well, that's a shitty side effect." Mickey opened the fridge in rage and grabbed the juice. "What if next time you sleepwalk straight into the middle of the road?" Ian got up and discarded his food.  
  
"I'll go to the clinic. See if they can give me something else." Ian cupped Mickey's cheek. "Okay?"  
  
"I'll go with you." He said as they walked up the stairs together.  
"Maybe she can give us a prescription for some high dose cold medicine. I'm dying." Mickey moaned. Ian tried to laugh but ended up violently coughing.  
  
"Me too." Ian clenched his chest. "God, I taste blood."

**Author's Note:**

> Series? Or Nah?


End file.
